


Total Physical Response

by cyphernaut



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphernaut/pseuds/cyphernaut
Summary: Jack learns some Mandarin Chinese.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Total Physical Response

**Author's Note:**

> 請問/請吻 (请问／请吻)
> 
> With respect to James Asher. :)

"Just, you know, the basics, like asking for the bathroom."

It was so not what Daniel had in mind for their morning.

"Jack, it's not that easy. Mandarin is a tonal language. The words means something different based on how your voice goes up and down."

"Try me." Jack shot him an imploring smile. "Come on, I made you that coffee you like."

Daniel sighed. There was not enough coffee in the world to make it bearable to teach Jack Chinese. "Okay, so, to start off asking a polite question, you say, 'May I ask?' or 'Qing wen.'"

"Qing wen?" Jack ventured.

Daniel snorted. "Uh, no, you just asked me to kiss you. It's not 'Qing wen?' It's 'Qing wen.'"

Even after Daniel carefully traced out the tones in the air with his finger, Jack repeated, "Qing wen?"

"No, your voice has to go down, Jack, kind of like you're yelling: 'Qing wen!'" 

"Qing wen?" he repeated, and Daniel closed his eyes and groaned.

"Seriously Jack, it's like you're trying-"

Realization struck, and Daniel opened his eyes to see Jack's playful grin. "Qing wen?"

And Daniel did.


End file.
